I'm not a 12:04 person
by YamaS
Summary: cute fluffy taito. yama isn't feeling to good and calls tai and they go for a walk


A/N:  
  
Hi everyone! I just wanted to say how sorry I am about 'Waves" it just isn't going anywhere. So when this story popped into my head, I thought I'd stick it up, kinda like an apology. And hopefully I'll get "Waves" done some time soon. 'blahblah' is a thought "blahblah" is speech.  
  
Warnings: this contains some cute fluffy Taito, nothing major.  
  
Disclaimer: digimon and everything that goes along with it isn't mine. But this story and the ideas are, so please don't steal it or something! (goodness knows why ya would, cause it sucks lol)  
  
Lastly, please Review (captain obvious eh?) flames are okay, it just shows your ignorance, and they keep me warm in the canadian winters. Besides they really do amuse me ^_^  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
````````````````````````````````````  
  
I'm Not a 12:04 Person  
  
````````````````````````````````````  
  
12:00. That was the blasted hour I was outside with Yamato. Can you believe that? Bloody 12:00! (At least it wasn't cold out, being summer and all) but that isn't the point! I need my sleep, everyone knows that, and that darned child (mind you he's 17) drags me out of bed cause he 'couldn't sleep'. I tried to tell him just to come over –his Dad was working all night again—but he wouldn't hear of it. So now I'm out here in the park at 12:00, actually, 12:03.  
  
Something told me something serious must be up. Cause Matt knows I am not a morning (12:04) person. He'd been acting funny recently. No one else noticed, except maybe Takeru. (Little guy won't be called T.K anymore). See what I mean is, he seems to have some elusive twin running amuck. I'll explain why so you aren't in the dark.  
  
One day you could walk up to the guy (Matty, I mean) and he'll be all smiles and touchy and hugs all around. But the next day you tap him on the shoulder and BAM he jumps back and looks like a deer caught in headlights, and he gets this crazy blush going on. But, like I said, I'm the only one who seemed to notice. Everyone must've thought I was just over anxious or something. Ya see, Yama-kun was always a bit of a touchy subject with me. And can ya blame me? We're the best of friends ever and I didn't wanna wreck what had taken us so long to get, but prying into his business. I mean, after everything in the digital world, (especially our battle with Piedmon), we've been inseparable and I don't wanna push it and make him angry. You know how Matt can get.  
  
Anyways…I digress, back to now, or rather then…but I suppose it's really…wait, I'm confusing myself. Forget it. It was 12:12, and if I wasn't so angry and so bloody worried I'd be asleep, believe me.  
  
So we were sitting on the swings listening to the creak of the chains. Funny how you notice things like that, but only at certain times eh? Like the grass swaying gently in the field behind us, the stars, numerous, very bright, the occasional flower petal being blown in the wind to settle in our hair. But those stars, they were beautiful, but, looking at Yamato in the moonlight, his eyes, they would outshine the stars any day, (well any night…ya…whatever, heh).  
  
What? You say, Why would you say that? Well, simple answer friends. Matt is one gorgeous specimen. Any girl, and most guys, would agree. And those eyes. So blue. Cobalt, or baby blue, or sky blue or azure or all of them. They just…Wow, you could get lost in them for hours, (which would make poor Yama blush heh heh). So you've caught on huh? Well, if you think I've fallen for my best friend you get a prize. I know, some of you may think it's sick, or unnatural, but, I can't help it. Being around him him all the time, it's just impossible to convince myself I don't have feelings for him. Very strong feelings. I'm talking Ohmygawd, pole axed steer, WTF, uncontaminated, pure love. For lack of some better adjectives. I mean, it's indescribable. But, again, I'm off topic. Sorry I ramble...sometimes, once in a while, a bit, maybe…umm…I'm doing it again…geez, (Dumb Tai, shut up), sorry.  
  
  
  
So again, I was sitting there with Matt on the swings with the creaking and stuff. And well…we weren't talking. But I suppose we didn't need to. I think Yamato just felt better having some company. So I was just siting there, looking at my feet, and kicking the dirt, which was really sandy and filled with ants by the way. And then I felt my cheeks start to burn…Why? You ask? Well it was one of those feelings someone gets when they are being watched. I continued to kick dirt and ignore that feeling until I couldn't stand it anymore. Kinda like trying to ignore an itch. I looked up and saw Yamato looking at me. I looked at him, and looked at him, and looked some more, but he didn't avert his gaze. He seemed to be seriously zoned out. I snapped my fingers in his face, and he kinda just popped up, realized what he'd been doing and blushed like crazy. It was too cute, and I stifled a giggle. (Yes, boys can giggle) and then the too cool blonde said something.  
  
"Oh, sorry Tai, I zoned out."  
  
'Really,' I thought 'Captain Obvious eh?' So instead of making a snide remark I said, "It's okay Matt, and since you're talking, mind telling me again why I'm out here?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, well I told you I couldn't sleep and I was lonely. And I know you need your sleep, but I wanted someone to be with me for awhile."  
  
"Well Yama," I said for the umpteenth time, "you should've just come to my house."  
  
"But it was so pretty out, I really thought coming out here would calm me down." He said I a rather reluctant tone.  
  
That was when I got a little worried. He never told me he needed to calm down. Do you blame me for being upset? So I said in a rather panicky tone (I couldn't help it),  
  
"Oh Yamato! What happened!? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's okay Tai," he said as he bit his lip, "I'm okay now". He looked like he was trying to bite back tears.  
  
"Matt," I said as I tried to calm down, "please tell me what happened, I'm trying to help."  
  
"But…."  
  
"Yamato, please, you know you can trust me with your life. I'd do anything to help you. Please tell me."  
  
"But…it's so stupid, and I was stupid to call you out here."  
  
"Yamato, you are not stupid. And if it's upset you so much, it must be horrible. Nothing you say or do is stupid, so c'mon, tell me." And everything I said was true. I was genuinely scared, well, not scared, but anxious I guess.  
  
"Well," he started. He looked like he has to swallow a lump in his throat. "I had a horrible dream." And that's when he broke down and started sobbing. The sight broke my heart, really.  
  
"Oh…poor Yama…come over here." I helped him out of the swing and led him over to a bench. As we sat down I held onto his hand. I wanted him to know I was there for him. "Try again Yama-kun."  
  
"I-I had a dream," he began, before he sobbed a few times and continued, "You were in it. And we were fighting Piedmon in the digital world, but- but, I didn't make it in time. And he killed you Tai. It was so horrible. I woke up and I thought I had lost you…"  
  
He broke down and started crying. My heart wrenched at this. I pulled him into a hug. His head was resting in the crook of my neck. He was holding me tightly around the waist like a frightened child. I rested my chin in his soft hair and tried to calm him.  
  
"Shh…Matt honey, it's okay. I'm still here. We're here to together okay? Remember, you made it in time, you saved both Wargreymon and i. It's okay sweetie…calm down, I'm here, it's okay."  
  
"B-but Tai. I-I woke up. I was cold and all alone, and I thought it was true. I really did. It was the worst thing I'd ever felt. I thought I'd lost you forever. It was worse than when my parents split. I've never felt worse."  
  
I felt so terrible. I can't even describe. I lifted up his head and said, "Matt, it's okay I'm here now. I'll never leave, okay?" Then I leant down and kissed his forehead. More to comfort him than anything. His skin was so soft.  
  
He relaxed his grip, and leaned his head against my chest. I figured it was from exhaustion. I mean I was dead tired. It was 12:45 now. But sleep was the last thing on my mind. We just sat there on the bench together. His head on my chest, and my cheek resting on his head, whispering to calm him down. He was breathing normally, but still shaking.  
  
"I'll never leave you Yamato. Never. I promise. I'll be with you forever."  
  
Yamato looked up at me and smiled. His face was red, and his hair was ruffled, but still, he was beautiful. And those eyes, they showed complete and utter trust, and maybe even love.  
  
"Taichi, thank you so much. I couldn't live without you, because, well because…"  
  
He drifted off and I pushed him forward to lean against me again.  
  
"It's okay Matt. You don't need to say a word."  
  
I kissed him softly on the top of his head. I could feel him give me a comfortable smile against my shoulder. Then he asked me the question, the most important question I've been asked.  
  
"Tai, we're soul mates, aren't we?" He asked.  
  
I felt my whole world explode. Yamato Ishida, famous, incredible Yamato Ishida loved me? I hid my surprise and said.  
  
"Yes Yamato, we're soul mates." I whispered into his hair. "We always have been, and we always will be."  
  
He lifted his head and looked at me with those eyes. The eyes that outshine the stars. So beautiful and so pure. And I knew, those eyes, that soul, would always be mine, as I would be to him. And it was my turn to cry. Heh heh, I didn't really cry but a couple tears slipped, I've gotta admit. He looked up, and leaned in so our foreheads touched.  
  
"Thank you Tai. You mean the world to me. I-I love you Taichi Yagami."  
  
And if I didn't have self-control I would've burst into tears, I swear. He didn't need to tell me, I knew it was true. And I loved him too, more than words could ever say. If you ever meet your soul mate, and I don't mean just some temporary boyfriend or something, but the one who is you, and you are he. Who's souls are the same, and who's hearts beat in unison, who can make you tingle, and give you Goosebumps with there touch, even after many years, then you'll know how I feel.  
  
"I love you too Yamato, more than you could ever know."  
  
And as he looked into my eyes, I had to seal it. I bent in and kissed him. His lips were so soft, like silk. I put my hands in his hair and pulled him in closer. I had to be mashed with him forever. Forever just like this, but, then I realized I need to breathe (heh). When we pulled apart he was more beautiful than I'd ever seen him before, if that was possible, which I highly doubted. His eyes sparkled, hi skin was flushed, and his hair was messy and ruffled. Complete perfection.  
  
I sat there with him and just looked at him, taking in ever moment, engraving it into my soul. It was 1:12 when we decided we should leave.  
  
"Yamato, why don't you come to my house?" I asked. No I didn't wanna screw him like a horny rabbit, though it was tempting (heh). It was purely out of concern.  
  
"No koi, I need to be at home when dad gets back or he'll be worried sick.  
  
"All right, sleep well. Remember, I'll never leave you, I swear."  
  
I held him for a minute and broke apart, I said goodnight and kissed him once more.  
  
"Call me tomorrow, sometime after 12 in the afternoon, cause I'll be sleeping before that." I told him.  
  
He laughed and said, "I'm sorry for calling you out here."  
  
"Not at all Yama-chan. If you hadn't this wouldn't have happened."  
  
I took his hand, looked into his eyes. It was breath taking, believe me. We parted ways, and I headed back to my apartment. That's how Matt and I came to be.  
  
And, rest assured I slept in until well after 3:00 in the afternoon the next day. Yama was none to impressed, and of course we had our first fight as a couple. Heh, maybe he'll think about that next time he wants to call me and wake me up at 12:00. Because believe me, I am not a 12:04 in the morning kinda person.  
  
End.  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
  
  
HI! I hoped you like it. I was kinda lame, but meh. I thought it was kinda cute. Questions, comments snide remarks, hit that little review button. Cause I crave em. Hope this will tide you over until I get 'waves' done. Thanks for reading!!  
  
TTYL!!  
  
missy 


End file.
